


Talking Body

by cinarminroll (koriyan)



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/cinarminroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short, since it's only the chorus, but still hope you guys enjoy it...<br/>This is also Levi's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, since it's only the chorus, but still hope you guys enjoy it...  
> This is also Levi's POV

Once (f/n) is fully undressed, I look her up and down.  
 _Now if we're talking body,_  
"(F/n), you're perfect," I say, kissing her right breast, and massaging the left.  
 _You've got a perfect one,_  
I move, positioning her on top of me, trailing kisses up and down her neck.  
 _So put it on me, swear it won't take too long..._  
I enter her, slowly pushing in. "Damn, (f/n)."  
 _If you love me right,_  
I get a moan from her with each thrust. She's so fucking tight.  
 _We fuck for life..._  
I came three times, all on my stomach, and each time she wiped it off. "Another one," she responds.  
 _On and on and on..._  
We go again, until we wear each other out, and the words ring in my ears.  
 **On and on and on...**


End file.
